perfect crime
by daruma kuah kimchi
Summary: apa kau tahu rasa takut? yang diam diam menjalari punggungmu seperti labah-labah? yang mencumbu telingamu sampai dingin? yang membuatmu berbalik memastikan tiada bayangan tersenyum disana? berarti kau belum merasakan ketakutanku. welcome to the perfect crime.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Crime**

 **Daruma san ga Koronda**

 **Pairing : …pairing ya… mungkin ada… #digerus**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime, Drama, Humor**

 **Summary : perfect crime, kondisi dimana suatu kejahatan mengerikan yang tidak memiliki yang tertuduh. Kondisi ini terjadi berulang kali di belahan Bumi, dan karena aku** _ **sangat beruntung**_ _ **,**_ __ **saat ini aku sedang mengalami kondisi tersebut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ready for some gore?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa kau pernah merasa takut?_

 _Saat aku kecil, aku pernah bertemu dengan badut. Badut itu bekerja di pesta temanku, dan dia sepertinya senang sekali bertemu dengan orang-orang dan membuat mereka tertawa. Bagiku, wajah manusia dengan wajah diwarnai bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, itu mengerikan. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu, aku tak bisa baca wajahnya, aku tak bisa merasakan apa yang dia pikirkan, atau apa yang membuat wajahnya tersenyum begitu lebar. Bahkan di umur begitu kecil, aku adalah pribadi yang begitu tertutup dan sensitif._

 _Umurku dua belas saat itu, dan ketika badut itu mendekatiku, aku bersumpah aku melihat warna kilauan dari kantongnya, dan aku menangis serta pipis di celana._

 _Ibuku datang dan mengomeliku. Dia menjemputkan dari pesta itu._

 _Pesta yang kemudian menjadi sebuah pemakaman yang berwarna hitam dan begitu menyedihkan—karena ternyata badut yang disewa keluarga temanku bukanlah badut, tapi psikopat buron dari rumah sakit jiwa Akita. Dua orang meninggal ditikam pisau yang berada di kantong badut itu._

 _Seketika aku menangis saat aku tahu hal tersebut._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Musim dingin Tokyo, sepuluh tahun kemudian._

" _Itterashai_." Ucapku pada tidak ada seorang pun dalam apartemen. Setelah mengunci pintu dua kali, memastikan tak ada siapapun yang bisa lewat pitnu ini, aku segera keluar, mengeratkan _muffler_. Musim dingin tahun ini begitu menggigit di Tokyo, pemanas apartemenku juga sepertinya rusak—aku tidak berani bilang apa-apa pada induk semangku semenjak anak laki-lakinya pulang dari Kyoto. Aku tidak suka pandangan naik turunnya pada tubuhku, dan mungkin itulah sebab mengapa aku benci sekali berurusan dengan anak cowok. Mungkin aku akan pulang saja tahun ini dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Mungkin aku harus pindah apartemen sekalian, walaupun hal ini bisa membuat ibuku super marah, karena ini ketiga kalinya aku pindah bulan ini.

Jalan begitu padat saat aku hendak naik kereta bawah tanah Tokyo Dome. Aku mahasiswa tingkat satu jurusan seni dan sastra di _Tokyo Daigaku_ —Tokyo Uni. Baru saja masuk ke sana dan sudah merasa tertekan karena semangat gila para pelajar _Todai_. Mereka tidak main-main saat belajar—tidak ada bersenang-senang, tidak ada _goukon_ , tidak ada berkencan—hidupmu didedikasikan untuk belajar saja.

Tempat ini begitu sempit, kupikir saat aku menjejalkan diri ke dalam kereta bawah tanah. Aku membuka buku catatan kecilku untuk me _review_ kembali yang sudah aku pelajari beberapa minggu ini sembari memegang tiang kecil di sebelahku. Orang-orang kelihatan apatis dan datar dengan baju formal dan kesibukan masing-masing. Aku berpikir apakah saat ini aku terlihat seperti mereka atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang menyentuh bokongku.

 _Chikan!_ Aku ingin mengejang dan berbalik untuk menyuruh orang itu pergi dan mati saja seperti seorang pemberani, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Tenggorokkanku sangat kering dan tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar kencang. Kumohon, seseorang tolong aku. Bagaimana kalau ternyata _chikan_ ini adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran? Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba mendendam diriku dan men- _stalker_ ku? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku mati? Aku tak mau mati. Aku tak mau mati. Aku tak mau mati. Dengan tangan gemetar aku merasa tangan lelaki itu semakin menyentuh bagian yang tidak senonoh—dia mulai menyentuh bokongku dan masuk ke dalam lebih lagi. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya bergerak-gerak di bokongku, dan aku menggigit bibir menahan tangis dan amarah. Aku takut. Siapapun, tolong aku. Tolong aku, aku tidak mau dibunuh. =

"Oooi, _ossan_. Kau itu kalau mau pegang-pegang cewek yang seumuran denganmu dong… eh tapi, cewek umur lima puluh tahun mana yang mau dipegang oleh mu?"

Suara berat itu terdengar bariton, begitu datar dan menggoda. Orang-orang di sekeliling kami melihat ke arah kami, beberapa berbisik-bisik dan melempar pandangan jijik ke arah _ossan_ yang menyentuh diriku sebegitu mesumnya tadi. Ternyata pria—om-om—yang menyentuhku hanyalah om-om tua yang menjijikkan dan kelihatan _desperate_. Dia kelihatan malu dan marah. Aku pun begitu. tapi yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah dari tatapan semua orang yang membuatku begitu takut. Apa yang mereka lihat? Seorang anak perempuan yang mau saja disentuh-sentuh di tengah keramaian? Apa mereka pikir aku punya _fetish_? Apa mereka pikir aku menyukai disentuh makanya aku tidak bilang siapapun? Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka menyebarkan hal ini di internet? Bagaimana kalau ada salah satu dari mereka yang memotret adegan ini? Orang-orang akan tahu wajahku. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. _Aku takut._

"Kau tak apa?" suara bariton itu terdengar lagi, dan aku melihat cowok tertinggi (dan tertampan) yang pernah aku lihat. Dia memiliki kulit cokelat yang cukup gelap, namun matanya berwarna biru laut yang cantik. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat aristokratik dibandingkan dengan diriku yang jelek ini. Tanpa menjawab aku berlari dari sana, dan kebetulan aku sudah sampai di halte yang Universtias Hongo.

Kampus Hongo adalah salah satu cabang dari Tokyo Uni. Kampus Hongo mungkin yang paling dekat dari apartemenku (yang benar-benar akan aku tinggalkan setelah libur musim dingin. Aku merasa diawasi akhir-akhir ini dan aku menutup semua jendela yang aku punya dengan Koran—lebih aman daripada gorden…) warna putih dan biru muda mendominasi lapangan Hongo, dan sebuah jam besar menunjukkan bahwa dua puluh menit lagi kelas bahasa akan mulai. Aku terburu-buru masuk ke dalam, merasakan belaian udara hangat dari pemanas.

Aku berjalan cepat-cepat ingin segera pergi dari lautan manusia di sekelilingku. Menyeramkan. Mereka memandangmu tanpa kau tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Pikiranku begitu negatif tentang para manusia di sekelilingku ini. Aku takut.

"Kau dengar?"

"Dengar, dengar."

"Di Taman Sachi."

"Sadis."

" _De javu."_

"Misterius."

"Gila."

"Menyeramkan _."_

" _Tapi juga jenius_."

" _Keren."_

" _Sangat kreatif."_

Bisik-bisik seperti api di sekelilingku, menjalar seperti ular yang memakan buntutnya sendiri. Aku sendiri ingin menenggelamkan telinga dibalik tanganku, karena inilah yang paling aku tidak mau dengar—peristiwa mutilasi di taman Sachi. Aku tak mau dengar opini gila bin sinting teman-temanku. Taman Inokashira sangat dekat di Tokyo, dan para mahasiswa _Todai_ berpikir ini adalah hal yang penuh intrik. Aku sendiri berpikir bahwa Tokyo lebih baik tanpa ada pembunuh yang berkeliaran pada malam hari dan memotong tubuh orang-orang dengan presisi super tinggi.

Dan kabarnya, hal ini adalah pengulangan dari peristiwa sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi!

Biasanya gossip-gosip temeh hanya akan membuat mereka memutar bola mata, namun dengan kasus pembunuh dengan tingkat intelegensia seperti ini, mereka seperti anjing yang diberi tulang. Dengan eksaitmen setinggi ini, aku yakin sebentar lagi mahasiswa _Todai_ bakalan membuat sebuah klub berisi orang-orang jenius yang dengan penuh semangat mencari pembunuh sial itu.

Aku? Aku hanya mahasiswa tingkat satu pengecut yang tidak ingin ikut campur urusan orang-orang atas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Pagi hari tanggal 23 April, didalam sebuah tempat sampah di taman Inokashira, Tokyo, ditemukan dua potong tangan, dua kaki, bahu kanan, sebuah pergelangan kaki dan potongan-potongan daging dan tulang yang berasal dari tubuh manusia. Kepala, dada serta organ tubuhnya tidak diketahui berada dimana. Polisi tengah mencari apakah ada saksi mata atas terjadinya pembunuhan ini. Korban berusia 35 tahun, pria. Diduga pembunuh masih berada diantara orang-orang banyak, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memulai peperangan kedua, mencari apakah ada anak nakal lainnya…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **When**_ _the blood spilt, it brings joy and candies together_

 _All_ _ **the psycho**_ _trying to put all in the chandelier_

 _While they_ _ **were waiting**_ _for another sender_

 _ **Behind**_ _ **your door,**_ _The Sender of Miracle…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Yap. Ini prolog saya.

Dan ini saya buat abis adek saya nanya Perfect Crime itu apa… this intrigues me, that's all.

But I got goosebump a lot when writing this, karena… ini _kisah nyata._

Soal Inokashira park, itu beneran nyata.

Sebelas tahun lalu, tanggal 23 April, cowok berinisial S ditemuin dalam bentuk yang… kayak diatas. Bukti-butki dikumpulin, tapi yang lebih aneh adalah kenyataan bahwa kejadian ini… ah sudahlah.

Mungkin premis _gore_ nya saya pinjam dari Inokashira Park Dismemberment, tapi untuk kedepannya saya yang berpikir sendiri. Malah tadinya saya mau bikin cerita UI!AU, dimana ada mayat ngambang di Danau kampus UI. Tolong yang mau UI… waspada ya. Saya bukan mau bohong atau gimana, tapi ini beneran.

Tolong, _tolong_ … ini mungkin bakalan gets _pretty serious_. Expecting humor… well I'll try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Crime**

 **Daruma san ga Koronda**

 **Pairing : ada pairing Yaoi, tapi ada het juga.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime, Drama, Humor, AU**

 **Summary : perfect crime, kondisi dimana suatu kejahatan mengerikan yang tidak memiliki yang tertuduh. Kondisi ini terjadi berulang kali di belahan Bumi, dan karena aku** _ **sangat beruntung**_ _ **,**_ __ **saat ini aku sedang mengalami kondisi tersebut.**

 **Warning : slight child abuse. Implied sexual ciscumstance. Dark. Dark. Dark.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Black-gowned girl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di rumah kami, ada sebuah kamar—gelap, tidak terpakai, dan tidak menyenangkan untuk dipakai tidur. Setiap kami ingin pergi ke dapur kami selalu melewati kamar tersebut. Karena suatu alasan, aku selalu menemukan kamar itu terbuka. Aku tidak pernah melihat ke bagian dalam kamar itu, karena siapa yang mau melihat ke bagian dalam kamar misterius yang sudah ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun?_

 _Aku selalu pulang jam lima sore, dan orang tuaku selalu pergi kerja bersama denganku. Aku orang pertama yang berada di rumah, tentu saja, dan aku tidak punya saudara untuk menemaniku._

 _Sore itu, jam lima pas, aku sampai di rumah. Aku ingat aku mempunyai pekerjaan rumah yang harus aku kerjakan, kalau tidak aku bisa mendapatkan nilai buruk di Matematika. Dengan gontai (keretanya penuh dengan orang tadi) aku menyeret langkahku menuju kamarku. Dua jam berada di dalam sana setelah mandi dan mengerjakan PR, jam tujuh malam datang tanpa aku menyadarinya. Orang tuaku masih belum pulang ke rumah. Aku lapar. Aku bergegas ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan._

 _Pintu kamar itu tertutup._

 _Itu bagus, karena aku tidak suka dengan kegelapan diam memandangiku dari tempat yang tak bisa kujangkau. Cepat-cepat menuju ke kulkas, cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar. Jam sepuluh malam dan orang tuaku sampai. "Okaerinasai_. _" Ucapku datar. Mereka mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku segera ingin kembali ke kamarku karena keadaan sepertinya memburuk antara ibu dan ayahku, tapi mataku menangkap sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku ingin menjerit kaget._

 _Pintu itu terbuka._

 _Dan demi apapun, aku sepertinya mendengar kekehan dari dalam sana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"…Italia, ketika berbicara, mempunyai musik dalam omongannya. Jika kau ingin mengetahui bagaimana seorang italia berbicara bahasa Inggris, coba kalian imitasi seseorang dengan bahasa inggris dengan aksen _thick_ , 'R' yang ditekan, dan intonasi seperti naik gunung turun. Seperti contohnya, _the day is really good, isn't it?_ Orang british akan mengartikulasikan _line_ tadi dengan menggoret bagian 'a', mengaksentuasikan 'y' dengan gaya angin-anginan, dan menggabungkan 'e' dan 'a' menjadi diftong 'ei'. Sementara orang italia, dia akan mengintonasikannya seperti ini; _the day is really good, isn't it!_ Dengan penuh semangat dan sedikit _musik,_ kalian mengerti kan?" suara tawa dari seluruh penjuru. "Kalau kau tanya aku, aksen yang paling seksi adalah aksen Perancis, tapi mari kita bicarakan di pertemuan selanjutnya saja. Ups, sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk pergi ke kelas selanjutnya. Aku ingin kalian membuat esay tentang perbedaan antara fonetik dan fonologi, ditulis tangan, jangan sampai aku tahu kalian mengkopi-paste esay itu dari internet. Dikumpulkan Jumat minggu ini di atas meja kerjaku. _Have a nice weekend, kids!_ "

Guru fonetik kami benar-benar seseorang yang energetik. Dia adalah wanita cantik berambut pirang yang berasal dari USA, dan dia sangat fasih berbicara bahasa Jepang. Mungkin itulah yang membuat orang-orang di kelas kami tidak merasa inferior setiap kali kami berbicara dengannya*). Kelas segera bergerak dengan kecepatan lebah pekerja. Masing-masing ingin segera sampai di kelas selanjutnya dengan secepat mungkin. Hari sangat padat karena aku memiliki hampir empat mata kuliah hari ini—dan untunglah ini adalah mata kuliah terakhir. Aku memandang jam tanganku. Jam delapan malam. Aku ingin pulang, tapi aku tidak mau mengalami kejadian tadi pagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Oh, si cewek kurang ajar."

Suara kecil terdengar dari sampingku dan aku segera terkesiap. Siapa yang berada di sampingku? Mataku membulat ketika melihat cowok yang tadi pagi berada di sampingku. "Ternyata kau benar-benar mahasiswi _Todai_." Ucapnya mengangguk kecil, aku harus mendongak melihat dia. Ketakutan meraih jantungku. Apa yang dia mau? Kenapa dia mengikutiku sejauh ini? Apa dia marah karena tadi pagi aku pergi begitu saja? Seharusnya aku bicara atau apa. Aku sangat pengecut! Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia menjahatimu, bodoh! "Wajahmu pucat sekali." Ucapnya sedikit tertawa mengejek. "Tenang, aku tidak marah soal tadi pagi. Omong-omong, namaku Aomine Daiki. Begini-begini aku juga anak _Todai_ , oke?" dia berkata sambil mengorek kupingnya. Aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu! Aku ingin menjerit seperti itu tapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah. Aku mengangguk kecil dan segera pergi.

"Woi, kau pikir kau mau kemana?"

Ucapan itu membuat dadaku meloncati satu detak jantung. Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya membeku di tempat, ketika tangannya menarik tubuhku—hampir menggotongku—menuju suatu tempat yang aku tidak mau tahu dimana.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Bisa dibilang dia sangat mengagumimu, dan akhir-akhir ini dia begitu menyedihkan, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya terlihat seperti seonggok daging yang ditaruh dimana-mana. Bisa dibilang dia stalker-mu. Oke, itu lebay, tapi—lho—k-kenapa kau menangis!?" Aomine tiba-tiba gelagapan melihat aku meneteskan air mata. Aku sangat takut, kenapa orang ini berbicara sangat keras? Kenapa dia bergerak begitu cepat? Bagaimana kalau aku dipukul olehnya? Ototnya terasa sangat keras ketika dia menggendongku, aku benar-benar ingin pergi dari depan matanya.

Kalian mungkin berpikir aku cengeng, lebay, menyebalkan, pencari perhatian—tapi asal kalian tahu, aku bukannya ingin menjadi seseorang yang cengeng seperti ini. Seminggu sekali aku bertemu psikiater untuk sekedar berbicara. Kadang aku mengambil obat untuk membuat diriku tenang dalam dosis besar. Orang tuaku menghabiskan uang banyak untuk satu sesi dengan psikiater itu. Aku meminum obat ketika aku harus presentasi di depan kelas, atau harus berbicara di depan umum. Aku _sakit_ , oke? Dan bukan jenis sakit yang bisa kalian pikir bisa disembuhkan. Terlalu banyak luka psikis yang membuatku menjadi diriku sekarang, seseorang yang ketakutan, menunggu untuk dijamah, dibunuh, dimatikan. Kalian _tidak mengerti rasanya._

"Aomine, kau ngapain?"

Suara bariton yang lain tidak membuatku menghentikan leleran saliva dan ingus dari wajahku. Aku tidak bisa lari karena lututku begitu lemah sekarang. "Kagami—aku tidak membuat dia menangis, jangan pandang aku seperti itu!" bentakan Aomine membuatku tergugu dan terisak lebih kencang. Kenapa laki-laki selalu berbicara dengan suara membentak seperti itu, bisakah mereka mengecilkan volumenya?

"Kau yang tidak tahu malu, Aomine! Lihat, kau membuat dia menjadi lebih ketakutan!"

"Itu bukan salahku, Bakagami! Aku hanya ingin dia bertemu dengan Satsuki—oi, jangan beri aku pandangan melecehkan begitu!"

"Ahomine, kau menjijikkan."

"Bakagami, kau bilang apaaa?!"

Aku menutup telingaku. Suara itu membuatku sakit! Tolong, tolong aku. Suara-suara lain tiba-tiba membuatku begitu ketakutan—suara radio samar-samar yang timbul tenggelam, bau sinar matahari yang menyengat di penciumanku, dan suara seorang laki-laki yang tertawa. _Oh Tuhan. Oh Tuhan, tolong, jangan biarkan aku mati sekarang._ Bau tembakau tiba-tiba menyerang penciumanku. Dan detik berikutnya—gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat gadis itu tiba-tiba mengejang dan pingsan, semua tahu kalau hal ini bukan hal yang bisa dibuat tertawa.

Kuroko Tetsuya melihat bagaimana gadis itu memucat dan makin pucat ketika Kagami berteriak membuat harmoni teriakan dengan Aomine. Kuroko, yang biasa mendengar percakapan 'mesra' antara kedua rival tersebut, bahkan mengerutkan hidungnya. Telinganya pengang mendengar mereka. Tapi ketika melihat sang gadis yang terlihat begitu pucat _dan sakit_ , Kuroko tahu ini sudah kelewat batas.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, diam."

Dan detik berikutnya, si gadis pingsan.

"Astaga!" seru Kagami kaget dan segera mendekati sang gadis. "Oi, oi, kau! Kau tak apa-apa, kan? Oi!" Kagami mengguncang tubuh sang gadis yang tidak bereaksi sama sekali. "Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Aomine yang sedikit kalut juga. Niatnya bukan membuat gadis ini pingsan atau apa, oke? Dia Cuma ingin menunjukkan kalau pagi ini Aomine bertemu dengan gadis manis yang Satsuki kagumi. Tapi kenapa gadis ini malah pingsan sekarang? "Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, ayo bawa dia ke atas _bench_ itu." Ucap Kuroko dengan segenap ketenangan. Kagami memandang Kuroko dengan panik dan segera menaruh anak tersebut ke atash _bench_ terdekat. "Aku mungkin bukan anak kedokteran seperti Midorima, tapi aku tahu kau harus membuka beberapa kancing bajunya supaya dia tidak kesulitan bernapas," ucap Kagami dengan gugup. "Apa, kau mau membuka baju seorang gadis?! Itu tidak sopan, Bakagami!" seru Aomine. "Ini harus dilakukan supaya dia sadar lagi!" seru Kagami sebal.

"Diam, Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun. Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau gadis ini pingsan gara-gara kalian?"

Kagami dan Aomine segera terdiam.

Kuroko mengipasi wajah sang gadis. Dia terlihat sangat pucat. Dengan cepat Kuroko membasahi saputangan miliknya dan memerasnya, sebelum menaruhnya di atas mata sang gadis yang tertutup. Kembali mengipasi. "Aku pergi beli minum dulu," ucap Kagami dengan inisiatif sendiri. Aomine menghela nafas, sedikit frustasi. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tetsu, aku tidak berniat buruk, kau mengerti kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Dia tahu Aomine bukanlah seseorang yang akan melakukan sesuatu yang kasar secara fisik, kecuali jika seseorang memprovokasinya. Dan Aomine tidak akan bermain tangan dengan seorang gadis. "Mungkin dia hanya sedikit kecapekan. Atau…" Kuroko terlihat berpikir sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Aomine menaikkan alis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau kemana?"

"Ada yang mau Akashi-kun katakan. Memangnya Aomine-kun tidak disuruh datang oleh Akashi-kun? Dia menunggu kami di rumahnya." Aomine kelihatan sebal mendadak ketika dia melihat _handphone_ -nya mati. "Baterei-nya habis." Ucap Aomine sedikit sebal. Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Kagami sudah kembali dan membawa botol dingin air putih. Beberapa saat setelah mengipasi sang gadis, sang gadis mulai bergerak.

"Ini… dimana?"

Ucap sang gadis, suaranya mencicit.

"Uhm… maaf, aku harus memakaikanmu saputanganku supaya kau tidak kepanasan." Ucap Kuroko, buru-buru mengambil saputangan tersebut dari wajahnya. Rona muka sang gadis sudah kembali, tapi dia masih terlihat lemah. "Silakan minum ini," ucap Kuroko sambil menyodorkan air mineral dingin. Kagami dan Aomine diam saja, trauma kejadian tadi terulang. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan kedua temanku. Mereka memang berisik, tapi kami tidak menyangkau kau akan pingsan." Jelas Kuroko sopan. Sang gadis hanya gemetaran dan menenggak air mineral tersebut seakan-akan hidupnya bergantung akan minum itu. "T-tolong… tasku." Ucapnya lemah.

Kuroko memberikan tas sang gadis dan dengan cepat-cepat gadis itu berbalik, menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya—yang ternyata isinya adalah obat. Aomine dan Kagami berpandang-pandangan, namun Kuroko tetap memasang wajah datar. Tangan sang gadis gemetaran saat membuka plastik obat-obat tersebut, butir-butir obat terjatuh di atas tangannya. Dengan sekali telan, dia langsung membuka tutup obat dan meminumnya lagi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu sambil mengambil saputangan miliknya sendiri dari dalam tasnya dan menutup hidungnya dengan itu. Kuroko mencium samar-samar, aroma jeruk limau dari sapu tangan itu. "Maafkan kelakuan teman-temanku sekali lagi." Ucap Kuroko dalam-dalam. "Boleh kami tahu siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya… Yuzu Matsui." Ucap sang gadis, yang bernama Matsui tersebut. "Aku… aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi." Tangannya yang gemetar membuat Kuroko sedikit perhatian. "Matsui-san, seorang gadis tidak seharusnya pulang sendirian ketika menjelang malam begini, apa kau tidak mendengar yang terjadi di Lapangan Shachi?" Dengan sedikit gemetaran sang gadis hanya memandang Kuroko tanpa menjawab dan segera berlari tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dan dengan itu, sang gadis bergaun hitam pergi dari hadapan ketiga pria. "Cewek aneh. Apa pita suaranya rusak? Dan dia punya banyak sekali obat," tandas Aomine. "Dia sepertinya sakit-sakitan."

"Kelihatan dari wajahnya yang pucat." Ucap Kagami. "Sudahlah, cewek tadi membuatku sedikit ketakutan. Siapa yang memakai baju hitam gotik seperti itu ke _Todai_?"

"Kagami-kun, banyak omong."

"Apa—woy, Kuroko!"

Kuroko memandang Aomine dan Kagami yang tengah mengomel-omel ria seperti biasa. Matanya memandang lagi ke arah gadis aneh yang memakai gaun hitam. Sudah tidak terlihat.

Sesampainya di rumah Akashi—yang omong-omong, bisa membuat orang-orang menganga saking besarnya—Kuroko segera melihat beberapa wajah yang biasa dia lihat. Seperti para sahabat-sahabat Kuroko semenjak kecil dahulu, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang melakukan aktivitas sendiri-sendiri ketika Kagami, Aomine dan Kuroko sampai. "Kuroko, kau datang." Ucap Akashi tersenyum kecil. Kuroko membalas senyum tersebut. "Akashi-kun, kau sudah selesai _sparing_ dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Kuroko, menaruh tasnya yang penuh dengan buku psikologi—dia anak psikologi. "Sepertinya bakal jadi besok saja. Yang lain mengeluh kecapekan, lagi pula sebentar lagi akan hujan. Ada yang mau aku diskusikan dengan kalian." Ucap Akashi serius.

Dan ketika seorang Akashi serius, tentu saja hal ini adalah hal yang benar-benar gawat.

"Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang saja, kalian kelihatan lelah." Ucap Akashi seperti seorang ibu yang mengayomi. _Ciee_. By the way, Kuroko manut saja, semenjak dia merasa sangat lelah.

"…Heeh? Kau mengenal cewek itu, Kagachin~?"

Suara lambat-lambat dan licin itu membuat Kuroko berbalik dan melihat Kagami tengah duduk disamping Murasakibara. Mereka kelihatannya sedang mengobrol. "Kau mengenalnya? Yuzu Matsui?" Tanya Kagami kemudian. "Tidak kenal~ aku hanya sering melihat cewek itu… dia satu kelas denganku di kelas fonetik…" jelas Murasakibara malas-malasan sementara mulutnya dipenuhi _maiubo_. "Telan makananmu, sial, aku lapar." Ucap Aomine yang tadinya melawan Kise bermain game _Dread Out_. "Dia anak aneh, setiap saat minum obat… aku pernah ingin bertanya apakah rasanya obat itu enak, tapi tidak jadi, karena dia menakutkan…"

Hening.

"Menakutkan? Apanya? Dia kelihatan superlemah." Ucap Kagami, gagal paham akan pemikiran bocah setinggi dua meter di sampingnya.

"Kagachin tidak tahu ya~ tapi dia ini selalu memandang ke depan tanpa berkedip… bahkan kepada guru sekalipun… tidak ada yang tahu apa pikirannya… aku tidak suka berdekatan dengannya… aku tidak bisa menghancurkannya karena dia cewek…" jelas Murasakibara, wajahnya datar. "Pada suatu waktu aku bahkan melihat matanya bergerak dengan sangat cepat ketika berada di tengah kuliah…" dia bergidik. Murasakibara Atsushi bergidik. Kuroko menatap Midorima, yang biasanya bisa memberikan penjelasan logis atas segala macam hal yang Murasakibara katakan. "Kenapa kau melihatku, nodayo?" ucap Midorima sebal. Kuroko hanya memandanginya lebih dalam dan Midorima menghela nafas. "Bukannya sejak tadi aku menguping atau apa ya, nodayo. Tapi mungkin yang dia maksud adalah REM." Ucap Midorima tetapi suaranya juga tidak pasti. "seseorang tertidur dan kemudian mengalami REM. REM adalah _Rapid Eye Movement_. Biasa terjadi pada manusia lain, kok. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mengalami REM ketika membuka mata." Ucap Midorima. "Seperti apa yang kau maksud dengan mata bergerak dengan sangat cepat."

"Seperti ini."

Murasakibara tiba-tiba tergolek diam, tangannya menumpu di dagunya sementara matanya tidak fokus—dan tiba-tiba kelereng ungu matanya bergerak tak beraturan, walau lambat. "…Seperti itu, hanya saja lebih cepat~"

"A-Apa-apaan itu?" Kise kelihatan terganggu dengan hal yang didengarnya.

"Bisa dikatakan kalau itu REM." Ucap Midorima. Walau konklusi akhir tetap tidak jelas.

"Jadi kau mau bilang padaku, cewek yang dikagumi oleh Satsuki semenjak dua bulan yang lalu tidak lain merupakah cewek aneh?" ucap Aomine sedikit geli. Murasakibara menaikkan bahu. "Pokoknya aku tidak suka dia~"

"Dia juga minum obat yang banyak sekali. Midorima, apakah seseorang bisa meminum banyak obat sekaligus?" Tanya Aomine pada Midorima yang notabene merupakan anak kedokteran. "Seseorang yang punya banyak penyakit bisa melakukannya," ucap Midorima menaikkan kacamata, "Dan itu tidak akan menimbulkan overdosis-nodayo, kecuali dosis yang dia konsumsi berlebihan."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Akashi yang baru muncul. Dengan itu, Kuroko segera berjalan pergi dari TKP, untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari keringat sepanjang hari.

Setelah tiga puluh menit kemudian, dia baru keluar dari _ofuro_ keluarga Akashi, untuk melihat cowok-cowok berambut warna-warni tengah bergerumul di dalam ruang keluarga. Suasana tenang namun juga mencekam mencengkram Kuroko. Rumah Akashi yang didominasi warna kayu dan warna merah Shingen Takeda, payet-payet warna _jade_ , dan benda mengilap lainnya, membuat segalanya terasa lebih mengintimidasi.

"Kita akan mulai rapat kali ini." Ucap Akashi, wajahnya datar dan dua matanya berwarna sama. Hujan mengguyur area kediaman Akashi. Suara Akashi bergaung didalam ruangan tersebut, sementara keenam pria mengangguk, mulai waspada dengan arah bicara Akashi. Akashi kemudian mengambil sebuah remot dan mengklik _button_ dibawah meja—sepertinya tersembunyi—dan tiba-tiba rak didepan mereka berbalik untuk menampilkan dua buah TV seukuran bentangan tangan Aomine.

"Kalian pasti mengenal Akashi-sama," ucap Akashi, suaranya terdengar dalam dan tenang (Seperti hujan yang menusuk kalbumu ketika kau tidak merasa akan ditusuk. Tajam. Ganas.) Walaupun Akashi dan kepala keluarga Akashi, Miki Akashi, adalah ayah-anak, namun Akashi tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Ayah'. Entah itu keprofesionalitasan atau memang ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang secara pribadi tidak bisa diikutcampuri oleh teman Akashi. "Orang tua kalian sudah bekerja dibawah nama Akashi semenjak zaman Edo." Akashi berjalan mengitari keenam pria tersebut, matanya menutup. "Dan kita sudah diikat oleh sumpah darah semenjak kita berumur enam tahun. Kita diikat secara hidup dan mati, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa berada di jalan kita." Akashi membuka matanya, (suara halilintar menggetarkan resonansi ke ruangan) dia berbisik, "Tidak ada."

Kise menelan ludah. Suaranya terdengar satu ruangan.

"L _indungi keluarga Akashi, dan semua yang menghalangi akan segera dihapuskan dari muka bumi, tanpa terkecuali, mau itu teman atau saudara sehidup semati._ apa itu yang mau kau dengar dari kami, Akashi?" ucap Aomine pahit. Dia memang tidak suka sistem ini, sistem yang menuhankan siapapun berdarah Akashi, namun siapalah dia yang hanya seorang anak bermarga Aomine, yang sudah diikatkan sumpah mati pada tuannya sendiri, bahkan sebelum dia bisa membentuk perasaannya, keinginannya, egonya? "Kalau memang begitu, bagus, kau sudah membuatku muak."

"Jangan potong aku, _Daiki."_ Suara Akashi terdengar bervibrasi, berkompetisi dengan pukulan-pukulan halilintar di langit, memberikan nada ' _aku absolut_ ' yang bahkan terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan jika diteriakkan. Aomine mengatup mulutnya. Kuroko diam-diam menepuk bahu Aomine. "Kalian tahu pembunuhan yang terjadi di Lapangan Sachi?" Tanya Akashi, memandang keluar untuk berpandangan dengan bunga lili gunung di taman yang sekarang basah oleh hujan. Keenam pria tersebut diam, namun itu diam yang mencekam, itu diam yang berbicara bahwa ya, mereka tahu kejadian itu.

"Kejadian itu pernah terjadi sebelas tahun yang lalu." Ucap Akashi sambil menatap televisi gigantic didepannya tersebut. "Saat itu kita masih belum lahir. Hal ini terjadi di Inokashira, di tamannya. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu siapa pembunuhnya, tidak… tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Perdana Menteri pada zaman itu, Tetua kepolisian Jepang, dan tentu saja para Tetua Akashi…"

Sebenarnya hal ini membuat mereka bingung. Apa? Apa hubungan rapat hari ini dengan pembunuhan gila yang terjadi di taman waktu itu? Walau mereka bingung, mereka tidak berani berkata apa-apa, karena hal itu bisa memprovokasi Akashi. Dan kau tahu? Memprovokasi Akashi bukanlah hal yang cerdas. "Mungkin… kita bisa sedikit mengerti jika melihat video ini." Ucap Akashi, menaikkan remot ke atas. "Apa maksudmu… kita?" ucap Kagami ragu.

"Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang pasti, pembunuhan itu ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Akashi." Ucap Akashi, menjelaskan. "Pembunuhan Inokashira sebelas tahun yang lalu kemudian terulang kembali, sekarang. Tentu saja aku mengetahui hal ini bukan karena duduk-duduk semata—aku melakukan penelitian. Para Tetua kelihatan sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini, membuatku curiga. Aku sadar hal itu terjadi ketika Pembunuhan Taman Sachi disiarkan. Mereka berhati-hati ketika bicara dengan Akashi-sama yang terlihat marah terus menerus. Akhirnya aku melakukan investigasi oleh diriku sendiri… dan menemukan ini." Ucap Akashi sambil menunjukkan video tape yang jelas jelas sudah sangat usang. "Kutemukan di dasar terdalam kamar ayahku."

Semua orang di ruangan tergagap. "Akashi-kun, kau tak bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Akashi-sama. Itu berbahaya." Dan "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam, ruangan Akashi-sama kan dijaga dengan retina scanner?!" menggema. Mereka tidak perlu diingatkan oleh amarah sang Kepala Keluarga Akashi ketika mereka menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan saat mereka kecil. Mereka berdarah-darah karena dipukuli rotan, dan orang tua mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, selain memeluk tubuh kecil mereka yang dipukuli. "Karena inikah kau memilih tempat terjauh dari rumah inti, Akashi? Untuk melakukan aktivitas gelapmu?" ucap Midorima, terkekeh dengan sedikit kering dan takut. Memang, rumah yang sekarang mereka tempati adalah rumah yang jauh dari rumah Inti kediaman Akashi. "Ini akan segera kukembalikan setelah kita menemukan apa yang membuat semua orang begitu aneh." Ucap Akashi, menyelipkan video tape itu dengan hati-hati dengan sarung tangan. "Aku tidak bisa meniup debunya, karena aku tidak ingin Akashi-sama tahu aku sudah bermain-main dengan propertinya. Maaf kalau kualitasnya jelek."

Kise langsung menutup jendela dengan gorden, takut jika ada yang mengintip. Ini jelas adalah hal yang tidak bisa diberi tahu pada orang luar, pembunuhan dan segala macam. Dia tahu tak seharusnya dia berhubungan dengan keluarga Akashi. Murasakibara berjaga didepan pintu setelah menguncinya, menahannya dengan tubuhnya. Kuroko siap siaga mengintip dari balik celah gorden, namun matanya tetap mendelik ke arah televisi, satu-satunya penerangan yang ada dalam ruangan milik Akashi. AC sepertinya membantu suhu turun beberapa derajat, namun itu tidak menjelaskan rasa ketakutan yang mulai menjalar di perut mereka.

Sepertinya sesuatu akan berubah malam ini.

Sesuatu itu ditandai akan perubahan layar lebar tersebut dengan gambar sebuah taman—itu taman Inokashira. Mata Kuroko berkerut-kerut. Apa? Ada apa ini? Saat itu malam, seseorang sepertinya bersembunyi dibalik semak taman Inokashira dan merekam—apa? Apa yang dia rekam? Suara jangkrik terdengar sangat riil dari rekaman itu, dan Kuroko bersyukur ruang ini kedap suara. Yang mendominasi adalah suara berat sang perekam yang terdengar agak _creepy_ dan menjijikkan. Nafas sang perekam terdengar mendecit ketika kamera menangkap seorang pria tampan muncul. Kamera sedikit gemetaran dan Kuroko sadar kalau sang perekam adalah…

" _Stalker_ ," bisik Kise sedikit merinding dan takut. Dia sering bertemu dengan stalker. Dia adalah seorang model, tentu dia memiliki banyak _stalker_. Kise berpikir apakah ada salah satu _stalker_ nya yang melakukan hal ini, berjongkok dibalik semak-semak ketika Kise berdiri di malam hari, merekamnya, memakainya untuk tujuan entah apa? Buat apa mereka merekam hal ini? Kise mengerutkan dahi, terganggu.

Sang pria memakai balutan khas tahun '90-an. Rambutnya bergelombang dan halus, tidak _stylish_ seperti zaman sekarang, namun dia tetap terlihat tampan. Dia sibuk, sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang. Tiba-tiba suara sang perekam terdengar berat, mendesah, dan kamera tersebut menjadi sedikit gemetaran.

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi, jijik. Sang perekam… tidak melakukan apa yang Kuroko pikirkan, kan?"

"Apa? Apa dia…" Aomine bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut. Jelas, apa yang dilakukan seorang _stalker_ patut untuk membuatnya masuk penjara. Merekam seseorang di tengah malam dan melakukan minsitrasi seksuil pada diri sendiri dengan berfantasi seperti itu, benar-benar nekat dan sakit. _Sakit_. "Orang ini sakit," geram Midorima yang membuang matanya dari _screen_. Akashi terlihat takjub walau matanya tidak lepas dari _screen_ TV. Beberapa detik kemudian dua orang datang dari samping sang cowok. Mereka kelihatannya sangat dekat, tertawa bersama dan sebagainya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat semuanya begitu ganjil. Memang sulit untuk dideterminasikan karena rendahnya kualitas video tape, tapi kedua pria yang baru saja datang mungkin…

"Kembar?" bisik Midorima.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang cowok kembar menyeret cowok yang direkam ke sebuah bayang-bayang, namun masih bisa dilihat dan dijangkau oleh sang perekam. Sang perekam secara signifikan berhenti bernapas dengan keras, sebaliknya mereka bisa merasakan aura kebingungan memancar dari sang perekam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara _crok_ yang terdengar, berulang-ulang, berkali-kali, bergaung dengan susul menyusul, dan tentu saja adegan selanjutnya membuat mata mereka membulat—dua cowok kembar itu memutilasi sang cowok dengan begitu kejamnya. Sang cowok bahkan tidak berteriak, tidak ada yang bisa menyimpulkan apapun melihat tangan sang perekam tiba-tiba gemetar saking syok dan takutnya, dan beberapa menit selanjutnya dipenuhi oleh adegan _gore_ yang bahkan mereka tidak dapatkan di _splatter film_ manapun. Napas sang perekam tercekit, ketakutan, dan yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut juga— _ingin pergi dari sini saja._

Tiba-tiba saja rekaman langsung berhenti.

Mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Semalam aku bermimpi sedih. Mimpiku itu, sedih sekali. Aku bermimpi warna_ _ **merah**_ _."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **You**_ _won't understand the fear of a female mosquitoes_

 _ **Will**_ _it be the fear of being eaten by Santos_

 _Or be it_ _ **not**_ _for the satanic motto_

 _When a female mosquitoes_ _ **survive**_ _, no one could beat the O._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The second one!

Sumpah bikin fanfik ini benar-benar bikin adrenalin rush. Aku sendirian di rumah dan dari tadi tubuhku panas dingin ketakutan—takut ada seseorang dibelakang…

Sengaja tidak mengeksplisitkan adegan gore karena nggak merasa kepengen ngebayangin sesuatu yang begitu membuat muntah. Wuek. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih atas supportnya, **Niechan Seicchi :** Aah kamu bikin aku maloe #ditabok# sebenernya aku yang masalah sih, abis aku ketakutan tiap mau nulis chapter… -_- #wanitalemah# okeee ini udah selanjutnya! xDDD


End file.
